Mark of Athena
by cayude16
Summary: as Annabeth percy and the other five meet each other they will have to face Gaea and many other enemies to take back the earth but will they be able to do it
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I will multitask my stories of percy jackson and the prison of the gods my version and MOA thank you and let me know how it is and what I should change. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

**Chapter 1: annabeth**

as i waited for there slow descend onto the roman camp i started thinking about memories with Percy until someone shouted at me "hey!"

i looked over to see piper staring at her until i said "hey piper."

piper was still wearing the snowboarding jacket from her last quest and she had her chocolate brown hair tied in a ponytail, and her kaleidoscope eyes were as fierce as ever trying to see how I was doing.

"Do you think Percy will remember me?" I blurted out before I could stop myself, "annabeth of course he will."

"why wouldn't he your the smartest and the most prettiest girl I know."

"plus I am the daughter of the love goddess so by judging by the stories you tell me, of course he will remember you."

"thanks piper your the best friend any girl could have." before I could get more details in my sentence the speakers on the ship blurted out.

"this is captain Leo speaking that we will be landing in camp Jupiter in five minutes so thank you for flying on the air Argo II and have a nice day"

"Hey repair boy keep it down were trying to have a conversation here!"

piper yelled out.

"well im sorry for giving some people good news that shes finally going to get to see her boyfriend again!" Leo yelled back.

Then Jason came up from below. he must have been thinking a lot to because he was really nervous and sweaty as he came onto the deck.

"hey look who finally decides to join us." piper spoke, I wasn't really surprised that piper noticed him first she is really into him I thought.

He was about to speak but then the ship started to fall out of the sky plummeting straight towards our deaths. Jason tried to level out the ship, but it looked like it didn't move much until we suddenly stopped.

Nervous I decided to ask Jason "did you do this?" but judging by his face he didn't. As I was about to look over the ship, it suddenly turned and piper fell on Jason while I fell on Leo.

"whoa!" I know im handsome but you don't need to throw yourself at me he joked. I punched him in the arm "ha ha ha!" I said then I punched him in the arm and got up quickly before he saw me blush.

Then we all got up and started to head outside of the ship. As we waited a girl in a purple toga showed up.

"Jason?" was all she could get out as we waited to see what would happen next.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing and let me know what I should do next in the story.**


	2. II annabeth

**Well thanks to the 3rd bookworm I am back baby *applauded by fans*. Thank you thank you know back to the story and lets pray that I still have it in me **

**credits goes to 3rd bookworm and rick riordan. I dont own the series.**

**II**** annabeth**

as I watched the girl call Jason name I couldn't help but feel bad for piper because it looked like as if the girl in the toga cared more for him than the rest. "uh hey Reyna hows it been?" Jason said with fear in his eyes. "hows it been? Well first off my closest friend left out of nowhere and left me to run this place by myself for three months with Octavian pestering me and we just fended off some monsters yesterday so don't ask hows it been!"

then the strangest thing happened she ran up to him then hugged him while saying "we missed you Jason." now I could definitely see pipers fist clenching so hard that the bones could pop out any second. But at the time I could care less because right now all I wanted to see was find seaweed brain and strangle him for what he has done. Then Leo shouldered me and pointed to a certain section in the crowd. That's were I thought that my life had no meaning because all I saw was my boyfriend with his hand around some girl that was beautiful. I just wanted to run back into the ship and cry. Until a muscular teen with an Asian face body grabbed her hand and Percy unraveled his hand around her shoulder and walked towards us.

I couldn't help but stare at Percy, he had grown over the summer. He was now a good 2 maybe three inches taller than me and he had bigger biceps than the last time we met. But his crazy black hair and green eyes always stayed the same. But I noticed as he walked towards us he seemed to be worried but quickly changed and he winked at me.

As everyone in front of me finally got off I ran towards him and tackled him while saying "PERSUES!" he seemed to be caught off guard by my reaction but the Romans didn't they acted quickly and before I knew over half of the Romans had me surrounded and one of them about the age of 18 yelled "didn't I tell you the graecus were about to kill our praetor!" "shut it Octavian shes just my girlfriend!" Percy yelled back.

"now who would like a tour of camp Jupiter" said Percy. "oh no your not getting off the hook that easily we still need to talk about where you have been." I replied back. "come on annabeth cant this wait I don't really want to get yelled at especially in front of the ro." I kissed him then pushed him off into the ground which was strange because usually its the other way around. "um okay 200 Romans and 3 Greeks are here so can you please do this at another time" Leo said.

"may we get officially acquaintanced" Reyna spoke. "why of course" I asserted. "this is piper daughter of Aphrodite, Jason son of Zeus, and Leo son of Hephaestus" I said.

**there i hoped you liked it and i know its still short but im working on 3 stories but to tell you the truth i think the other to might be better and don't forget to review and thanks **


	3. III percy

**Well im going to try a percabeth moment in this chapter and maybe make it as big as the aid of chaos chapter 2. and I will set up polls later to see who you desire the most Reyna or Piper. Enjoy :) **

**this is a alpha so the real chapter may be different**

**III Percy**

as annabeth introduced them I couldn't help but laugh mentally at some of the roman campers. "um annabeth you also need to say there roman aspect". "I was getting to that seaweed brain! Anyways Jason's roman's aspect is Jupiter, pipers is Venus, and Leo's is Vulcan." "well wise girl I see someones trying to become our personal history book." "ha ha ha that's so funny Percy". Then she intertwined our hands and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek saying "i missed you". Then there were a collective sounds of aw's! Coming from both camps and me and annabeth both blushed a crimson red. Then Reyna spoke up "now the we must have a meeting on who must be going on the quest."


	4. IT HAS ARRIVED!

RICK RIORDAN HAS RELEASED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MARK OF ATHENA! AND IT'S HILARIOUS! HERE IS THE CHAPTER! ABD I DO NOT OWN THE SERIES! and this is true it's on YouTube! Last night while on tour for The Serpent's Shadow, Rick Riordan read the first chapter of Mark of Athena out loud to the audience. The video can be found here, but here's the transcript: The Mark of Athena Chapter 1: Until she met the exploding statue, Annabeth thought she was prepared for anything. She paced the deck of the Argo II, checking and double checking the ballistics to make sure they were locked in on. She confirmed that the white flag was flying from the mast. She reviewed the plan with the rest of the crew. And the back-up plan, and the back-up plan for the back-up plan. Most importantly, she pulled aside their war crazed chaperone, Gleeson Hedge, and encouraged him to take the morning off in his cabin watching reruns of a mixed martial arts championship. The last thing they needed, flying a Greek trireme into a potentially hostile Roman camp, was a middle-aged satyr in gym clothes waving a club and yelling "DIE!". Everything seemed to be in order. Even that mysterious chill that she'd been feeling since the ship launched seemed to have dissipated. At least for now. The warship descended from the clouds but Annabeth couldn't stop second guessing herself. What if this was a bad idea? What if the Romans panicked and attacked on sight? The Argo II definitely did not look friendly. Two hundred feet long with a bronze hull, flaming metal dragon for a mast head, mounted repeating crossbows that could fire explosive bolts powerful enough to blast through concrete. Well, it wasn't the most appropriate ride for a meet and greet with the neighbors. Annabeth had tried to give the Romans a heads up. She'd asked Leo to send one of his special inventions, a holographic scroll, to alert their friends inside their camp. Hopefully the message had gotten through. Leo had wanted to paint a giant message on the bottom of the hull, "Wazzup?" and a smiley face, but Annabeth had vetoed the idea. She wasn't sure the Romans had a sense of humor. Too late to turn back now. The clouds broke around the hull, revealing the golden green carpet of the Oakland hills below them. Annabeth gripped one of the bronze shields that lined the starboard railing. Her three crewmates took their places. On the stern quarterdeck, Leo brushed around like a madman, checking his gauges and levers. Most helmsmen would have been satisfied with a pilot's wheel or a rudder. Leo had installed a keyboard monitor aviation controls from a leer jet and dubstep soundboard and the motion control sensors from a Nintendo Wii. He could fire the ship by pulling on the throttle or fire the weapons by sampling an album or raise the sails by shaking his Wii controllers really fast. Even by demigod standards, Leo was seriously ADHD. Piper paced back and forth behind the main mast, practicing her lines. "Lower your weapons," she murmured, "we just want to talk." Her Charmspeak was so powerful the words flowed over Annabeth, filling her with the desire to drop her dagger and have a nice long chat. For a child of Aphrodite, Piper tried really hard to play down her beauty. Today she was dressed in tattered jeans, worn out sneakers, and a white tank top with pink Hello Kitty designs. Maybe a joke? Though Annabeth really could never tell with Piper. Her choppy brown hair was braided down the right side with an eagle's feather. And then there was Piper's boyfriend, Jason. He stood at the bow on a raised crossbow platform where the Romans could easily spot him. His knuckles were white on the hilt of his sword. Otherwise he was pretty calm for a guy who was making himself a target. Over his jeans and his orange Camp Half Blood T-shirt, he had donned a toga and a purple cloak, symbols of his old rank as praetor. With his wind ruffled blond hair and his icy blue eyes, he looked ruggedly handsome and in control, just like son of Jupiter should. He'd grown up at Camp Jupiter, so hopefully his familiar face would make the Romans hesitate to blow them out of the sky. Annabeth tried to fight it, but she didn't completely trust this guy. He acted too perfect, always following the rules, always doing the honorable thing. He even looked too perfect. In the back of her mind, she kept thinking 'maybe this was a trick and he betrayed us. What if we sail into Camp Jupiter and he says, "Hey, Romans! Check out these prisoners and this cool ship I brought you." Annabeth didn't think he would do that, but still. She couldn't look at him without getting a bitter taste in her mouth. He'd been part of Hera's forced exchange program between the two camps. Without warning, Hera had plucked up Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend, wiped his memory and sent him to this Roman camp. In exchange, the Greeks got Jason. None of that was Jason's fault, but every time Annabeth looked at him, she remembered how much she missed Percy. Percy, who might be below them right now. Oh god. Panic welled up inside her. "I'm a child of Athena," she said to herself, "I have to stick to my plan and not get distracted." Then she felt it again, that familiar shiver, as if an evil snowman had crept up right behind her and was breathing down her neck. She turned but no one was there. It must be her nerves. Annabeth wished she could pray to her mother for help, but now that was impossible. Not this last month since she'd had a horrible encounter with her mom and had gotten the worst present of her life. The cold pressed closer. She thought she heard a voice in the wind, laughing. Every muscle in her body tensed. She knew something was about to be terribly wrong. She almost ordered Leo to reverse course. And then, in the valley below, horns sounded. The Romans had spotted them. _ The sound quality on the video wasn't the best, so if I missed something/got it wrong, let me know, okay? 


	5. Important news!

I might be ending the mark of Athena! I'm sorry! or it might go for adoption.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Sorry you guys I honestly would have continued this story but the problem was that I started so late and I lost my inspiration. But I'm going to a story off of the fourth book in the hero of Olympus series.**

**And to both bookworms, thanks I'll make sure to review.**


End file.
